Chibies & co
by PunyBrainer
Summary: AkaKuro, KuroAka, mpreg. Compilation of fluffs between AkaKuro's kid & GoM. Warning! prologue's rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Kurobasu's not mine. Peace

**Warning!** YAOI ahead!

AU, where men can get preggers~~(through a super advanced science tech). High school kurobasu, post-winter cup

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The sun was already set for the day. No one left at Seirin High, except for the two teenage boys at the gym._

_At the gym storage room to be precise._

_The dark room was filled with sighs, mewls and moans._

_"Mmn...-aah! Aka..shi-ku-" a certain baby blue haired teen arched his back as a red haired teen thrust hard into him. The two teens were drowning in each other without a care in the world, baring every bit of their lusts and desires with every touch of pleasure._

_Lewd noises and heavy breathing becoming louder as hips slamming against hips faster and harder. None of them bothered to hold back their voices as it echoed in the narrow room. Intensity of their loving, yet wanton love making made the room steamy despite the heavy snowing outside._

_Akashi pressed his naked body against Kuroko's, his hands pinning the other's above his head. Kuroko responded by pushing his slender waist up to rub his hard, wet member against Akashi's belly in a desperate attempt to find release. Akashi pulled his pulsing member out to the tip and slammed it back in as hard as he could, gaining hitched breaths and moans from the smaller teen. He repeated the act until both teens climaxed._

_The youths spent a few moments in silence, trying to contain their lusts for each other to no avail. They wanted more._

_The red head pulled out slowly and shifted so he was sitting on top of the bluenette. Akashi raised his hips and, with one hand guiding Kuroko's still half-hard member to his entrance, he pushed down, filling himself with his beloved phantom. The ex-captain of the Generation of Miracle stared down at the lust-filled baby blue eyes with his heterochromatic eyes. A seductive smile played on his lips as he licked them sensually._

_"Move, Tetsuya," said the red head with a commanding tone while moving one hand along the shaft of his erection. Kuroko did not waste any time to do his bidding. He gripped Akashi's waist and started thrusting into his ex-captain, eliciting a passionate groans and moans._

_Akashi leaned forward until his face was just inches away from Kuroko's._

_"I love you, Tetsuya," whispered Akashi as he brushed his lips lightly over the other's. Unable to collect himself as well as his lover, the straddled bluenette locked their lips in a passionate kiss as a reply._

_"You are mine. And I'll make sure those words will be engraved deeply in both your heart and mind."_

_Akashi leaned forward and placed a kiss on the bluenette's forehead as if sealing his promise, and once again the teens melted away into the night as they indulged in each other's heat._

* * *

Honestly, I think the lemon started out classy and slowly degraded into cheap porn... Oh well.. I'm sure you (pervs) like it anyway *winks winks*

jk.

Anyway, I don't know when I can update this fic. Final exam's on my heels. But fear not, my pervs, for I am a man of procrastination!

Review and suggestions, please? Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm procrastinating everyday. And looks like the chibies won't happen until the next chapter.. or the next one. I don't know. Sorry, guys (you pedo! ...jk)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

When Kuroko first found out about 'it' 2.5 months after his first time with Akashi, he was shocked and panicked. And then he was pissed. The next weekend he met up with Akashi, he drank 3 large vanilla milkshake before he uttered a single word to the root of all... evil, a.k.a. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Why would you try to... impregnate me on the very same day we started dating?" Kuroko's voice was calm and deadpanned, but cold and menacing.

"Tried. And succeed," said Akashi, emphasizing every word. " And why, to bind you to me, of course. It shall be a reminder for you that you belong to me, and me alone. Did I not tell you about it last time? Besides, you like kids, don't you?" An easily missable blush crept up Kuroko's cheeks as he remembered their intimate session at the gym storage room.

"This kind of engraving***** is too high level, Akashi-kun."

That day, Kuroko regretted having drunk 3 large milkshake in front of Akashi. Since then, Akashi had been nagging him about his daily diet. The redhead even went as far as (or used this chance, to be more accurate) to rent an apartment for them to live together. All that just to make sure Kuroko ate enough variety of foods from the five food group and nothing unhealthy. Though, the bluenette had to admit that he was happy about living together with his lover.

When they announced the pregnancy to the other kiseki members, plus Momoi and Kagami, there were wailings (mostly from Momoi and Kise), cracked glasses, choking and laughter from Aomine and Kagami (followed by flying scissor) and barely coherent words from Murasakibara (he just wouldn't stop munching on his precious snacks).

"Vovw, haz exfeched owv Agachin. Hu can megh vumeone hregnant huz vy wooking hinto heir efyes (wow, as expected of Akachin. You can make someone pregnant just by looking into their eyes)." And the purple giant received an 'are you an idiot' look from the horoscope-mania.

"Kurokocchiiiii! How could you *sobs* cheat on *sobs* mee-ssu?! I wanna *sobs* make you pregnant too-ssu!"

"We've never dated, Kise-kun. And I refuse." And a too-familiar red scissor flew past the model's ear before his crying got even louder.

"You're so cruel, Tetsu-kun! That means you've been cheating on me with Ki-chan and Akashi-kun since junior high graduation******?!"

"Are you ignoring me on purpose, Momoi-san? And we've never dated eithe...r..," Kuroko's words trailed away as Momoi's words struck him, "The medicine needs to be consumed regularly every month for 10 months to complete its job..."

As everything became crystal clear to him, Kuroko stared at Akashi fiercely.

"You've been giving me those pills since we graduated from junior high?! By the way, how do you know this stuff, Momoi-san?"

"How do YOU know, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko's and Momoi's little conversation aside, everyone else crowding that one noisy table looked at Akashi with horror, for many reasons. The person in the spotlight just smiled his trademark smile and chuckled in amusement. One really should not expect anything less from this calculating man. He definitely had it all planned since he first fell for the phantom.

"Why do you think I wanted to meet up on the same date every month, Tetsuya?"

"First, you made Kuroko fall for you while keeping your own feeling hidden. And then you told us to go to different school, just to put a distance between you and Kuroko. Keeping in contact once in a while, so Kuroko would yearn for you even more, and to minister the medicine to him secretly while you're at it...," said Midorima as if explaining to everyone around that table.

"What if Kuroko fell for someone else during that time, though?" Kagami chimed in.

"Who do you think I am, _**Bakagami**_? Do you think I would be so careless as to let someone else steal something of mine?" The redhead gave a smile that made everyone (except Murasakibara and Kagami) shivered in fear. They swore his heterochromatic eyes glinted for an instant there. Everyone just sat in silence, not knowing what else to say, until Midorima broke it first.

"Well, I guess congratulation is in order for your first coming newborn," said Midorima as he adjusted his glasses.

"Newborn_**s**_." Akashi corrected the green haired teen and everyone looked at him with confused faces.

"I am carrying Tetsuya's child. I ministered the medicine to myself as well," said Akashi before anyone could say anything. Oh, how he enjoyed the day. He got to see such funny faces. This time, no one dared to laugh or even make a comment, they just stared at Kuroko. They just could not imagine their angelic looking phantom topping their devilish ex-captain. And no one understood why would Akashi do that to himself. They could only guess.

Kagami looked like he was trying to hold back a big laugh. '_Hmph, I will let it slide just this one time,_' thought Akashi.

Kuroko had a mixed feelings, he felt cheated twice. But he could not be bothered to get mad anymore. After all, he loved kids, and everything from their parents' approval to financial problem had been taken care of by Akashi. He just had to try to relax and enjoy what was in store for him.

* * *

*****refer to the end bit of the prologue

******Regarding the super duper advanced medicine: have to be consumed periodically over 10 months to create an artificial womb slowly, thus enabling m-pregger. Gotta be used within a month after its completion, otherwise it would rupture and go to waste. From what I know, graduation in Japan is around March. I'm not sure when the Winter Cup ends (anyone has any idea?), but I'll just assume it ends around January/February for convenience sake..

(The idea of a medicine to create an artificial womb isn't exactly my original idea. I just gave some details to it. Got the concept from length of typical normal pregnancy and menstruation cycle.)

Well, I hope this chap's not confusing. I'll try to reread it and fix it (when I feel like it). Tell me if something's not clear?


	3. Chapter 3: Hajimete no Atsukai

Gaah! I've decided to make short chaps the rest of this fic, 'cause I'm too lazy and I lose interest easily... I really should stop trying to make multi-chap fic **"Orz** Anyways... on to the story.. :

ima switch to present tense.

**3.5 years time skip since the birth of Aka's & Kuro's kids. The GoM's in late college years now.**

_**older- Fuyuki (male)-**__-Akashi's- B'day: 15th Dec_

_eyes__: red n orange_

_hair__: red hair_

_**younger - Fuyuka (female)-**__-Kuroko's- B'day: 18th Dec_

_eyes__: purple n yellow_

_hair__: light purple-bluish hair_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A bunch of suspicious figures are popping their heads like a totem pole from around the corner, a distance away behind the trotting little angels who are currently on their way to do their Tetsu-papa's request: buy a bag of flour.

"Aah... I'm so worried-ssu!" One of the suspicious figure voices his worry, keeping his voice low.

"Kise, you idiot! Have a little faith on FuyuFuyu, will ya?!"

"Murasakibara, please stop snacking above me. The crumbs are piling on my head-nanodayo." The green haired figure scold the giant figure who isn't even trying to conceal himself.

Just a few steps behind, Akashi and Kuroko sigh upon seeing their friends' childish behaviour. Honestly, they are more worried about their friends getting reported to the police than their kids getting lost or kidnapped. Akashi is about to tell them to stop this nonsense and go home when Murasakibara mutters something.

"Aa, a goatee dude just approached Yuki-chin and Yuka-chin." The purple giant points out calmly. The other 3 totem heads below him instantly turns their attention back to the chibies.

"GAH! What are you trying to do to FuyuFuyu, ossan*?!"

"Aaah, like I thought-ssu! It's too early for my angels to go on an errand by themselves! Wait for me, my little angels! I, Kise Ryouta, shall come to your rescue in to time!"

"Wait, Kise! Let's not be quick to judge. This moment will decide their 'Hajimete no Atsukai' competency-nanodayo!" The green haired figure flicks his glasses using his middle finger, looking super serious.

Akashi just rolls his eyes. _'Even Shintarou's fallen...'_

The suspicious bunch watch the ossan say something to the chibies, while mentally cheering for them.

"Ah! He's giving them candies-ssu!"

"E~h, so jealous, Yuki-chin, Yuka-chin..."

"Why are you the one getting tempted, Murasakibaraaa?"

The peeping GoM members are relieved when Fuyuki and Fuyuka refuse the candies, but their relief doesn't last long as the man suddenly grabs Fuyuki by his arm forcefully.

"Yukicchi and Yukacchi are in danger-ssu! Let's save them!"

"That ossan's going down!" The tanned figure does a thumbs-down.

"We'll save you from evil, Yukicchi, Yukacchi!"

The infuriated GoM (except Akashi, Kuroko and Murasakibara) rushes to their angels when something stops them halfway.

An evil and super dark aura seems to be emanating from Fuyuki's back.

"Er... What's that black thing?"

"Dunno?"

"I think it's Fuyuka-nanodayo..."

"Eh?"

_(switch to the pedo's view) _A dense deadly black aura is glaring over Fuyuki's shoulder. The ossan flinches and drops his grip on Fuyuki's arm. Suddenly fearing for his life, the ossan instinctively turns around and runs away as fast as his wrinkly feet can take him from the seemingly expanding black aura.

"Eh?"

"What just happened?"

When the offender is out of the picture, Fuyuki turns around towards Fuyuka who has been hiding behind his back (or so he thinks, anyway). The black aura is nowhere to be seen. Instead, it's replaced with a super innocent-looking, teary eyed little girl who is clutching tightly on Fuyuki's right sleeve and giving off a helpless-little-girl aura.

"It's alright now, Yuka-chan! No one's gonna hurt you as long as I'm around! I'm the big brother after all!" says the redhead chibi, full of confidence that he just drives away the weird ossan.

"Un, you're the coolest, Yuki-chan!" The chibi with purple-bluish hair praises her brother without holding back the cutesy act. Fuyuki looks flattered.

The peeping GoM are rooted to the spot after witnessing the eerie scene, and watch the chibies disappear around the corner.

"...Who's the one needed saving from evil here-nodayo?"

"There's a devil babyy! This is my first time seeing the real deal!"

"It's evil Kurokocchi-ssu!" The blonde GoM member starts wailing as if it's the end of the world.

"...What did you teach her, Akashi-kun?"

"Why, nothing."

And so, the little angel and 'angel' successfully finish their Hajimete no Atsukai and gain new respect (reserved for the blue-purplish haired 'angel') from the GoM.

* * *

***rude version of ojisan(uncle/middle aged man)**


End file.
